mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puss Mary
About 'Puss Mary' Every single space on Puss Mary's body is filled with ready-to-burst puss, thick and creamy body fluid that is also constantly 'popping' from the crown on her head. As displayed in the photograph below, Mary is seen spreading the bursted mass of puss on her head with a spoon. This apparently feels really nice and to quote Mary, "It feels like an orgasm in my head." Puss Mary lives on Corridor #40. She refuses to have a Room and has made the whole Corridor her home. Upon entrance, the door is extremely hard to open due to the clog-up of puss from Mary behind the door. The bulky build-up is both dry and wet. The puss creates a skin on the outer wall of the build-up that then encases wet puss, warm and fresh and ready to explode. We have called these 'puss bombs' and have they are capable of blowing a limb from your body. The stench of the puss is a mix of the germy innards of Mary, as you may imagine this is the foulest stench recorded in Mansion History. The entire Corridor is full of creamy splodges of puss that paints the full length of Mary's Corridor white. Older, and more rigid puss build-ups have darkened through time and have started to crack open. The smell that is released from these build-ups is enough to kill a human instantly. Through the creamy carpets of Puss Mary's Corridor, she lurks in a swirling pool of thick and gloopy puss directly in the middle of the Corridor. She hands through wads of bumpy puss, fingering the creamy puddle that has the exact consistency as angel delight. With it oozing from her head, Mary constantly has 'head orgasms', she has 5 every 10 seconds and the more she has the more puss there is. We decided to check this out the only way we knew how. Barry was sent to Corridor #40 with his mop and bucket right away. He arrived at the door and struggled his way in. Puss Mary heard Barry and stopped squirming in her pool. She watched Barry... Looming toward him like a shark in water, Mary swam quickly through the carpet of puss. Explosions from puss-bombs were blowing everywhere, thwapping and sloshing all over the Corridor. Barry sees Puss Mary speeding at him, he protects himself pathetically with his mop and curls up into a standing ball. Mary, now carrying a wave of puss behind her reaches Barry and collides directly into him. The puss covered his entire body, forcing him to consume some from the blast in his face and leaving him trapped in a blanket of body puss. Barry returned 5 days later. He had gained a huge amount of weight and wasn't talking to anybody he happened to walk past. We later discovered that Barry had to eat his way out of the puss and free himself that way, all the while he had Puss Mary's face* watching him the entire time.